


Joining the Team

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: g_run.Setting: Post-"Chosen."Request: Willow/Kennedy and baseball.





	Joining the Team

Kennedy hit the baseball over the fence. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend cheering for her from the bleachers. She winked at Willow as she ran around the bases.

"Rock on," Jen congratulated her, giving her a high-five as she crossed home base.

"Hey baby." Kennedy kissed Willow who had walked down to greet her. "You should play with us."

"I think Slayer strength might give you guys an advantage over we mere mortals," Willow responded and kissed her again. She remembered the day Kennedy and a group of other Slayers had begged Giles to build a baseball field at the Slayer Training Grounds.

"I wouldn't say you're a normal, Ms. Super Witch."

"Still don't think that you'll want me praying to Hecate." Willow's arm stayed around Kennedy's waist.

"Giles wouldn't want you to rat the other team." Kennedy grinned. "Besides they already turned down playing skins and shirts."


End file.
